1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted jump rope assemblies and more particularly pertains to illuminating a jump rope with bulbs, powered and controlled through mechanisms in one handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jump ropes is known in the prior art. More specifically, jump ropes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing games and exercising are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses a large number of jump ropes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,193 to Kuhnsman discloses an illuminatable jump rope device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,585 to Maleyko discloses an electrically lighted jump rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,118 to Barnett discloses an illuminated jump rope apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,034 to Solis discloses an illuminated jump rope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 256,385 to Fields and Des. 263,326 to Cooper disclose designs of jump ropes.
In this respect, lighted jump rope assemblies according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a jump rope with bulbs, powered and controlled through mechanisms in one handle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lighted jump rope assemblies which can be used for illuminating a jump rope with bulbs, powered and controlled through mechanisms in one handle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.